


Pretty Girl

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, F/M, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Pretty Girl is suffering as he confesses everything,pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions wre about.





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I just play with them.  
> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK. I WILL FIND YOU
> 
> Based on the song 'Pretty Girl' By Sugarcult.

“I thought you loved me,” She whispered, tears running down her face as she looked up at him, choking back a sob at the sight of his hazel eyes burning cold through her, “You really….lied?”

He leaned forward, his forearms on his knees as he nodded his head at her, “I needed you to get closer to your brother.”

“And my brother’s…a…monster?” She asked, sniffing up the snot attempting to drip as she wiped her nose, “And you killed him.”

“Yes.” He replied simply, not an inch of remorse in his drawl. 

“Why did you….How could you do that to someone?” She asked, disgust littering her voice at his indifference, “How could you do that to  _me?”_

“It’s apart of the job, girl. I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to…but you…” 

“If you think making someone believe that you love them and then break their fucking heart, then I’m sorry to say that  _you’re_  the  _monster_ , Mr. Winchester. No wonder your son won’t have anything to do with you,” She hissed, suddenly standing and making her way to the door and opening it, “Get the fuck out, John.”

 

* * *

_The deep growl emitted from his chest vibrated through her to pulsate at her throbbing core, the scratch of his scruffy stubble drinking her insane._

_“Please John,” She begged as he pushed into her soaking heat, a loud moan silenced by his tongue entering her mouth and taking her breath away. He filled her completely, wholly, and she felt her heart beating only for him as he engulfed her.  
_

_The friction caused from the head of his thick cock rubbing against her deepest parts had John squeezing his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, heavy grunts ghosting his breath across her throat as he thrust. Her thighs were crushing his waist as she clung to him, her own breathy gasps leaving her open mouth as she panted, “I love you, John.”_

The sound of her alarm beeping quickly jutted her out of her dream, her groan echoing through the small apartment. 

“Get out of my fucking head, Winchester.” She growled to nobody as she threw herself out of bed, shaking the memory away as she prepared for the day.

 

* * *

_The moment she uttered the words, the man knew he’d taken it too far. His heart broke into pieces as he watched her continue to gasp and writhe beneath him. He swallowed back a sob as he flipped her over, concentrating on the pretty blonde curls that flowed down her back as he sunk back into her swiftly and continued. He bit back the tears as his nails dug into her hips when they met with his, his mind drifting and giving him what he wished for as the coil in his belly tightened with every thrust._

_It was by pure luck that she let out another primal scream when he came, because it wasn’t her name mumbled on his lips when his cock swelled and he released inside her._

John jerked himself out of his own mind as the familiar sign for the exit he was supposed to be taking, wiping a hand over his face before flicking on his blinker. The old bar was still right where it had been the first day he’d come into town and looked the exact same, including her bright yellow car sitting out front. 

‘This isn’t gonna be bad at all.’ He mumbled to himself as he put the truck in park.

 

* * *

She was beautiful as usual as he approached the side of the bar she was working, unable to hide the smile that instantly flooded his face at the sight of her blonde hair and blue eyes. Her dark, kohl lids narrowed at his face and her jaw set instantly, a growl leaving her lips that made him stop in his tracks.

“What are you doing here?” She snarled, grip on the bottle opener she was holding turning her knuckles white as she resisted the urge to chunk it at him. 

“Hey pretty girl,” He drawled with a smirk as he sat down on the bar stool, folding his hands in front of him, “Just passin’ through.” 

“Looking for any more  _monsters_ , Winchester?” She snarked as she sat a glass of his favorite whiskey down in front of him with a little unnecessary force.

“Not tonight, darlin’.” He sighed as he lifted his glass to his lips, his hazel eyes meeting hers as he took a deep sip.

 

* * *

It didn’t take him long to lose himself in her, even though he knew in his right mind that it wasn’t her he was really lost in. But then again, John hadn’t really been in his right mind for over twenty years. Her pretty smile that made her eyes glisten and sparkle like crystalline diamonds, her silky hair that flowed just right…let him fill an whole in his chest that had been there for too long. 

He watched as her facade of hatred slipped, the look she’d once adorned just for him returning to her features as he told her everything he knew she wanted to hear. Everything that  _she_  would want to hear, his words working like the charm he knew they were. When she finally leaned over the bar and whispered in his ear what time she was getting off work, the whiskey he’d been feeding himself pushed back any feeling of guilt he might have acquired.

 

* * *

He slammed her tiny frame against the door she’d just closed as soon as he could, his lips finding hers as he attacked her with vigor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her shirt over head, his sandpaper-like face leaving red spots as he kissed her chest hungrily. 

“Fuck, John,” She gasped as he rutted into her, her head knocking back into the door as he held her above him with ease. Her fingers wove into his hair, puling gently and scratching at his scalp. 

“Pretty girl,” He rasped against her skin, his face scratching his way up her throat to claim her lips again. Her chest cracked open at his words, any resolve she had left in her body disappearing as fast as her clothes were when he threw her onto the bed.

He molded to her like he was made to do so, made to be inside her, and the feeling of him completing her was almost too much for either of them to bear. The symphony of noises she was making for him was soaked up and responded to with his own grunts and groans and declarations, a sigh leaving her lips as he rolled her on top of him and she rocked her hips back and forth. 

Her body quivered as the telltale signs of her orgasm approaching spread through her system, her mewls and wails growing louder and louder. She came over him with a crash, his hand diving in her hair to pull her to his chest as he bent his knees and bucked up into her. 

_“Mary,”_  He whispered as he came apart himself, the guilt he’d drank away suddenly heaving him into oblivion as he didn’t catch his voice in time. She stilled on top of him, her face still buried into his neck as her body began to shake with sobs.

 

* * *

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, feeling the deja vu all over him, “I didn’t intend to…”

“Fuck you, John Winchester. Tell me.”

“She was my wife…”He went on to tell her about Mary, about her pretty blonde hair and sapphire eyes that made him fall in love with her, and  _her_ , about how when she passed something inside of him broke, and how he’d found something with  _her_  that he’d thought he’d never have again.

“So you  _used_  me?!” She exclaimed in disgust, tears streaming down her face as she wrapped the sheet she’d been covering herself with tighter around her body, “I dreamed about you every night, John Winchester, cried myself to sleep because I knew you had to have some feelings for me, that you were lying about it being ‘apart of the job,’ all to find out that I was right, but that you were pretending to fuck your dead wife?!”

The heart crushing wail that left her as she collapsed on the floor had John jumping to her aid, only to be met with the palm of her hand colliding with his cheek, “Just get out, and stay out. Monster.”


End file.
